The Final Moonshine Run
by star1kings
Summary: This is about the final moonshine run that Bo, Luke and Jeb Duke go on. This time they needed help from an outside source, in the form of Sam Beckett (Quantum Leap). Although this story is clean, some may consider this to be Slash. There is a mention of a relationship and a kiss between the two male cousins. Mild language.


This is a cross over with Quantum Leap. Quantum Leap is about a scientist named Sam Beckett, he finds himself trapped in time because of an experiment gone wrong. He leaps into other people's bodies at a time that what the person does during that time affects the rest of their life. He changes their life for the better. Al is his assistant; that only Sam can see. There are times that very small children and dogs can see Al. He informs Sam of the person's life and the event that has to be changed.  
I changed the story from the original show, in my story Sam remembers everything that has happened in his past and every 'leap' he has made. You can find information about the show on Wikipedia.  
When Sam 'leaps' into Luke's body, Luke 'leaps' into Sam's. Luke is in the 'waiting room' in Sam's time period.  
When you are reading this story, you will notice that I refer to Luke as Sam through out the story. That's because Sam 'leaped' into Luke's body, but everyone sees him as Luke. Bo calls Luke, Luke and Al calls Luke, Sam. (Same person.)  
Some people may consider this story as Slash. There is a mention of a relationship between the two male cousins. There is one kiss on the lips that is also mentioned but this story is Clean. Mild language.

The day was warm with a nice breeze. Sam looked around, he was in a field of corn.  
"Hey Luke!" Sam turned to the man that was calling his name.  
"You got your row done yet?" Not sure if he was or not, he hesitated in answering.  
"I got this side, you finish that side." Bo pointed to the row that he wanted Luke to finish. Since Sam was raised on a farm, he knew what he was looking for. As he was checking the condition of the health of the corn stalks, Al showed up.  
"Hey Sam. Looks like you're in Hazzard County, Georgia. Your name is Lukas Duke and the blond down there is your cousin Bo. You live here on the farm with your other cousin Daisy and your Uncle Jesse. Daisy is the oldest, and you are 3 months older than Bo. You were a Sergeant in the Marines, just got back several months ago from Vietnam. You also run moonshine for your Uncle."  
"Moonshiners?"  
"Yeah, moonshiners."  
"Hey Luke! Who you talkin' to?" Al backed into the corn row and Sam turned around somewhat surprised.  
"No one. Why?" He asked as he walked up to Bo.  
"I thought I heard someone talkin' to you." Bo shrugged and replied. "Come on, we got to get to still site 7. Did you finish this side?"  
"Not yet." Bo got worried and put his hand on Luke's shoulder.  
"Luke, did you have another flashback?" Not sure how to answer him, Sam remained silent.  
"I'll help you out." They checked the remaining stalks and made their way to the brown truck in the farm yard. Bo drove on the way to the still site.

^^^At the still site^^^

Bo noticed that Luke was acting strange at the still site. He was looking around confussed on what to do.  
"Hey Luke!" Bo whispered Luke over to where he was checking the still.  
"What's up? You've been acting strange all morning."  
"Just a lot on my mind I guess." Bo stood up and faced Luke.  
"Get it together Luke! We can't mess this up!" Bo was trying to keep his voice down.  
"Luke, the jugs are over there!" Bo pointed towards some brush where the jugs were hidden. Luke walked over to where Bo pointed, and saw Al standing where the jugs were hidden.  
Several minutes later, Bo felt bad about yelling at Luke. He slowly walked over to where Luke went. He saw Luke talking to a man wearing a white suit, smoking a cigar. 'What the hell?' Bo thought to himself. He was about to approach them when he heard Luke tell the other man. "I don't know what I'm doing Al. Bo is starting to suspect something. Can Luke help?"  
"Something went wrong with the leap. He's still unconscious." Al's communicator went off and Bo saw a lighted doorway appear and the man walked inside and disappeared. Bo went back to where the still was and started to figure out what was going on. He came up with a theory that was so far beyond the realm of belief. 'Somehow this Al guy switched Luke with someone else. How is this even possible?' Bo thought to himself. He came up with a plan to test his theory. They finished filling all the jugs and got ready for the run that night.  
"Come on Luke, let's get back to the farm." They drove home in silence, both coming up with their own seperate plans. Bo parked the truck in the barn and both got out.

^^^Meanwhile at the waiting room where Luke was sent^^^

Luke finally woke up in a strange room. He looked around and panicked when he realized that he was alone. Luke was walking around the room looking for a way out, as a lady walked into the room. Noticing his distress she told him. "Mr. Duke, I need you to calm down."  
"Where am I? Where's Bo?"  
"Bo's fine. Let me explain."  
"I need to go home."  
"We can't do that just now." Luke pushed her towards the wall. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back and held her against the wall face first.  
"I think you can!" Luke felt something poke him in his neck. He turned and looked at Al; who was now suddenly in the room. Luke's vision became unfocused and he passed out. Al caught him and gently placed him back onto the bed.  
"Well, things just got complicated." Al told Ziggy. "Is there anything on file with the Duke family?"  
"Not much on the family after the arrests. After Luke and Bo were released from jail, they were rarely seen in town. Rumor was, they were still making moonshine and living up in the mountains. Jesse Duke still ran the family farm with Daisy and her husband, Enos Strait." Just than Al's communicator went off. Al looked down at his communicator and sighed.  
"Something changed, I got to warn him." Al turned around and walked into the lighted doorway.

^^Meanwhile at the farm, Bo is in the barn and Sam is in the house^^

As Bo was tending to the animals in the barn, Sam was looking in the phone book. He had an idea that would affect the lives of the Duke family.  
"Hey Luke!" Sam memorized the number he was looking for and put the phone book away. He went outside and walked into the barn.  
"Yeah Bo. What you need?" Bo grinned and pulled Luke forward and gave him a kiss. Sam pushed Bo away just as Al appeared.  
"Sam! Wait! They're together!"  
"What the hell do you think you're doin'?" Yelled a shocked Sam to Bo. Who just stood there with his arms crossed in front of his chest, grinning.  
"Sam! They're in a relationship!"  
"What?" Sam turned to face Al.  
"He said, we're in a relationship." Bo answered.  
"Who said?" Sam asked.  
"Come on Luke, that man standing right next to ya. Or should I call you Sam?"  
"You can see me? You can see him?" Al and Sam said at the same time.  
"Yeah, I can see ya. You're wearing a white suit, smoking a cigar."  
"No use in denying it Sam. Go on and tell him." Sam told Bo about the time travel, and leaping into people's bodies.  
"You believe me?"  
"Don't have a choice."  
"When did you first see me?" Al asked Bo.  
"At the still site this morning. Saw you talking to him. Then you walked into a lighted doorway and disappeared." As Bo was pacing back and forth, he asked Al. "So why are you here? Who's in trouble?"  
"Your cousin, Jeb Stuart Duke. He helps you on a 'shine run, never makes it. Police found his body on the bottom of a ravine. He was forced off the road by a revenuer." Al answered him.  
"What if Luke was the decoy?"  
"40 % dying."  
"Daisy?"  
"80 percent."  
"Me?"  
"45%"  
"Well 45% is less than half. I'll take my chances."

^^^At the 'waiting' room^^^

Luke woke up once again and tried to get out of bed. He found that he couldn't move, so he looked around and noticed that his wrists and ankles were restrained.  
"What the hell is going on?"  
"Mr. Duke, I'm here to explain." Ziggy told him. Luke looked over at her and noticed for the first time that she was sitting on a chair next to his bed.  
"Let me go! What have you done to Bo?"  
"Bo is fine, nothing bad has happened to him. Please listen." Having no choice but to hear her out, Luke relented. "I'm listening." Ziggy explained to Luke what was going on. She showed him a small television screen that showed him what was going on back at the farm.  
"Do you understand that we are trying to help you and your family?"  
"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry, I've kind of had a hard time these past few months."  
"Yes, I understand." She leaned over Luke and removed his restraints.  
"What happens now?" Luke sat up and put his feet on the floor.  
"I need to know how we can stop the three of you from making that moonshine run tonight."  
"Not gonna happen. If we don't do the run, the man we have the contract with will come after us. Once you make a contract with certain people, the only way to break that contract is, you get arrested or crash. Getting killed ends the contract as well." As they were talking, Al came into the room.  
"Ziggy, we have a small problem. Bo found out about Sam and myself."  
"How is that possible?"  
"He can see me."  
"How? No one besides very small children can see you."  
"Not sure." Luke shook his head and started to laugh.  
"I believe that this is no laughing matter, Mr. Duke."  
"I think it is. I always said looking after Bo is like looking after a child."  
"What do we do now?" Ziggy asked Al, as she was pacing back and forth.  
"Sam has an idea. I think it will work."  
"You think?" Luke about yelled at Al.  
"Luke, your time line is all over the place, nothing is set." Al looked at his comumicator when it beeped.  
"Hold on, Sam just changed something." With that, Al stepped into the lighted doorway and disappeared. Luke looked at Ziggy confussed, as she just shrugged.

^^^At the farm^^^

"Hey Bo! I'll be right back." Sam yelled to Bo; who was now up in the loft putting things away for the night. Sam went into the house and picked up the phone.  
"Agent Roach is not in the office today. Can I tranfer you to another Agent?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Please hold." As he was on hold, Al appeared next to him. Sam looked up at Al and told him. "I'm calling in a tip to a revenuer. Tell him the location and time we're making the run."  
"This is Agent Lee. How may I help you?" Sam gave the agent the information he needed to make the arrest. Several minutes later Bo walked in.  
"Luke, you hungry?"  
"Yeah Bo, I am." Bo nodded and took out some left-overs from the fridge. They both sat down and ate. After they ate, they went to their bedroom and laid down for a nap before they went on their run.

^^At 11 pm they arrived at the still site^^

"You alright, Luke?"  
"Yeah, Bo. I'll be fine." Bo took Luke aside, out of earshot of Jeb.  
"You sure? You look alittle off."  
"I've never been on a run before. Luke may have been, but I'm not Luke."  
"It'll be alright, all you have to do is be a look-out" Bo smiled and headed towards Jeb; who was standing next to the crates that had the moonshine jugs in them. They loaded the cars and reviewed the route that they were going to take. Jesse had already left with his shipment.  
As they were headed to their cars, Al appeared behind the trees waving Sam over. Since Bo could see Al, Sam had to make it look like he was he was going to relieve himself before they left.  
"Whatever you did Sam, it worked. Jeb, Luke and Bo get probation for Jesse's promise never to make shine again." Sam nodded and walked back to the cars. Before he could get into the vehicle Bo saw a soft light encircle Luke and Sam leaped out of Luke's body. When Luke leaped back into his body he remembered most of what Sam did but he remembered it as if he did it himself. He did not remember the part where Sam called in the tip to the revenuer. His memory of Sam and Al was gone. Also when Sam left, Bo's memory of him and Al was forgotten as well. It was as if Al and Sam were never there.  
"Let's roll out." They got in their vehicles and went down the path. They only made it about a half mile down the road before the three vehicles were surrounded. Bo slammed his hands on the stearing wheel.  
"Damn it!"  
"Out of the vehicle, with your hands up!" Bo looked around for a way out. The revenuer fired his weapon in the air, the one and only warning Bo would get.  
"Don't make me repeat myself!" Bo got out of the car with his hands up. He noticed that Jeb was already handcuffed and being walked to the police car. The revenuer approached Bo and slammed him against the side of the car. Bo saw that the other revenuer did the same to Luke. Luke and Bo remained silent. They knew if they would complain things would get worse for them. Revenuers did not like moonshiners, especially anyone with the last name of Duke.  
Since Luke didn't remember calling in the tip to the revenuers, everyone thought that it was a competitor that made the call.  
Later that day they were released, given 10 years probation for exchange that Jesse never makes moonshine again.  
Jesse dropped off Jeb in Placid County where he would serve his probation. They drove the way home in silence. When they got home the boys went to their room to talk.  
"It sure feels good to lie down in my own bed." Replied Bo.  
"Move over." Luke told Bo as he swatted his foot.  
"What are we gonna do now Bo?"  
"I don't know. You'll think of something." Luke laughed and replied, "thanks."  
"Well Luke, as much as I figure. We could hunt more and maybe get that race car done sooner. The County road race is coming up. Top prize is ten thousand dollars."  
"I talked to Cooter the other day. He was looking for an engine for us. Let me call him, see if he found one." They talked to Cooter the next day and set out to finish the race car before the County road race later that month. They all worked hard on the engine. Three days before the big race they found the perfect chassis to put the engine in. They fixed it up and painted it orange. Not only was 'The General Lee' born, but also a legend on the road that would continue for years to come.

Author's note: If you have read my other story entitled 'The Beginning,' you will find that the ending of this one is the same. I came up with the idea on how the boys got caught running shine after I posted the other story. This story is an add-on to the story The Beginning. It took me awhile to come up with the story on how they were caught running moonshine. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
